The Only Ones Who Will Ever Understand
by LadyLove131
Summary: When Bree goes for a walk one morning, she discovers that the Davenports have new neighbors, and she makes a new friend Natalie Capulet. But how does Mr. Davenport know Mr. Capulet? and what is going on at Mission Creek High? Strange fires, random bliards, and out-of-nowhere earthquakes, what is going on? Brase, AdamxOC, OcxOC, OCxOC, and OCxOC


Chapter One: New Friend

BREE POV

I opened my eyes as a ray of sunshine, that peeked out from my pink curtain, shone on my face making me feel a bit of heat. I rolled over my queen sized bed to look at my clock which said 8:59 am and sighed. At nine am every weekend, if you. Aren't up then Davenport lets loose Finnley and Garrett, two large Great Dane puppies that Adam begged Davenport and Tasha for AGES(more like a few weeks). After Finnley and Garrett and for my sweet sixteen coming up, Davenport and Tasha got me the cutest Italian Greyhound, which I named Holly, she is so sweet and cute! Speaking of Holly she was currently sleeping at the foot of my bed, her little gray ears twitching. When suddenly her brown eyes snapped open at I heard paws thudding across the hardwood out side my room. I smirked as Garrett bounded into my room, colliding with the end of the bed.

"Garrett!" I laughed at the rather large puppy shook his head his tongue rolling out to the side at he 'smiled' at me.

Holly just moved closer to me, eyeing Garrett like he would attack her or I.

I smirked when I heard hissing from across the hall, while Adam and I got dogs Chase got a cat, a little Calico kitten that he named Ingrid, who by the way does not like Finnley or Garrett. Ingrid only tolerates Holly and adores Chase, and vise versa. The are so cute together during movie night always cuddling. Garrett gave me look when I laid back down as if he were saying 'don't make me get Adam.' I giggled at his expression and rolled over out of bed as Holly gave a disappointed whine. I walked over to my rather large closet and picked up a blue ruffle tank top and skinny light blue jeans. I quickly grabbed them and my sandals as I went to the panel next to my door, disguised as a picture of Adam, Leo, Chase, and I, but was actually secret access to my capsule if you press on my face. As I got in it I let it change me and put on my shoes. As it let me out I went to my en suite bathroom and heated up my curling iron as I put my make up on quickly, I then look at the clock as cursed quietly as it is already 9:23 am and I walk then dogs at 9:30 sharp every weekend morning. I quickly curled my hair using my superspeed and I ended up burning myself and now there was a large burn on my hand I started to panic because Davenport would freak if he saw it and scold me about using superspeed for curling hair, 'Bree! No superspeeding and using hot instruments, no superspeeding and texting, no superspeeding and eating' although that last one is a good rule cause Chase has had to use the Heimlich many times on me. Anyway back to my burn, I quickly used foundation over it, hissing cause of the stinging but not caring cause it's already 9:26 am. I speed out of the bathroom almost hitting Garrett, and grabbed my sun glasses and Holly's pink collar with a yellow flower on it. I pick Holly up and speed downstairs, Garrett following me down.

I smelled bacon and eggs and hashbrowns as I entered the living room/kitchen. Adam, Leo and Chase were eating breakfast with Tasha cooking more bacon.

"Hey Bree are you gonna eat before walking the dogs?" Tasha asked as I glanced at the clock, it was 9:28 now and I could superspeed eat but that would mean more time for them to notice my hand and I might possibly, probably, choke so...

"No thanks I'll eat after cause I need to round up the dogs," I smiled at her as she nodded at me understanding.

I whistled and laughed as Chase winced and glared at me, Finnley and Garrett bounded towards me, Holly bouncing at my feet. I hooked their leashes on their collars and let them pull me towards the front door.

"Bye Bree, be careful ok?" Chase said giving me a worried look I waved it off,

"I'll be fine, see y'all soon!" And left hearing a chorus of "later"s and "see you"s and one "remember stranger danger!" from Tasha.

I laughed at my family, what would happen I had two "ferocious" Great Danes and Holly is awfully protective of me.

As I finally reached the end of the drive way I decided to go to the left and passed by a lot of trees and such, after about 20 minutes of me talking to the dogs and myself, and walking, Garrett and Finnley started barking and snarling at the woods. I looked worriedly into the woods when I felt a cool hand on my shoulder, I jumped out of my skin and screamed. Garrett and Finnley jumped in front of me and growled not expecting to be growled back at by a little basset hound pup with cute droopy eyes. There was a girl around my age holding the leash,

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to ask if you lived nearby?" Her big violet eye were wide.

"Oh it's fine, just frightened me a bit, yeah I lived about twenty minutes that way. My name is Bree Davenport by the way!" I smiled at her and shook the girls hand to calm her down.

"Mine is Natalie Capulet! It's nice to meet you, my family and I moved in about two days ago and we were wondering about neighbors." Natalie explained curling her honey colored hair around her finger anxiously.

"Oh we didn't know we had neighbors! It's nice to meet you, if you want to, you can come to my house and hang bit. You can bring your cute little friend too," Bree scratched behind the basset hound's ear, and giggled as its little tail started wagging.

"Oh that's Kelsey! And I would love to come over if its no problem?" She said with smile.

"Course not! Oh the dog with the orange collar is Finnley and the one with the green collar is Garrett. And the little greyhound is Holly." Bree smiled and started walking towards her house with Natalie and Kelsey.

"So do you have any siblings?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, my siblings are McKenzie and Odette."

"Cool so you have two sisters-"

"No actually McKenzie is my older brother and Odette is my little sister" Natalie explained.

"Oh that's and interesting name for a boy." Bree smiled, as Natalie laughed.

"Yeah but don't tease about it, he gets mad and when he gets mad, watch out cause he is very...physical. Anyway do you have any siblings yourself?" Natalie asked as she watched Kelsey and Holly interact with each other.

"Yeah, Adam and Chase are my brothers, and Leo is my stepbrother. Both Chase and Leo are younger but Adam acts like the youngest a lot even though he's the oldest." Bree smiled and continued to talk to her new friend the rest of the walk.

They finally got to the front door of Bree's house and walked inside.

"You can kick your shoes off at the front door if you want." Bree unhooked the dogs' leashes and hung them up also hanging up Kelsey's bright purple leash.

"Thanks! Wow your house is big! Is it just your parents and your brothers and you living here?" She asked.

"Yeah it's myself, Adam, Chase, Leo, my dad, Donald, and my step-mom Tasha," as if called, Tasha walked in the room with a suit on.

"Oh hello Bree, who's this?" Tasha smiled at Natalie.

"I'm Natalie, it's nice to meet you," Natalie shook Tasha's hand with a sweet smile.

"You too, well, you girls are welcome to anything in the fridge, the boys left with your father, Bree, to go see that new space ninja car thing movie with explosions. Sorry girls I have to go to work to get this scoop. Anyways it was nice to meet you, sorry that I have to go." Tasha explained grabbing her purse and keys.

"It's no problem, thanks Tasha!" Bree smiled as Tasha kisses her forehead

"Aw your sweet, have fun girls!" Tasha called as she walked out the door.

"She seems really nice." Natalie sat with Bree at the couch.

"She is a great mom, she is a little over zealous at times but she's amazing." Bree shrugged.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mom?" Natalie asked timidly.

"Um I don't mind but I don't actually know, I don't have any memories of her, I think she might've died when Chase was born but I'm not exactly sure it's like a blank space." Bree smiled sheepishly at Natalie.

"Ok I just didn't know." Natalie shrugged. There was an awkward moment then,

"So do you want to watch and movie?" Bree asked.

"Sure"

After a few minutes Bree and Natalie sat at the couch and watched a movie which happened to be both girls' favorite movie, Lady and the Tramp, and ate strawberries and spaghetti o's, after the end the girls were drowsily watching Ellen when the boys came back.

"Oh hey Bree, Bree's friend!" Donald greeted as he went down to his office(lab).

"Ohhhhhh I love Ellen!" Adam sat right next to Bree and grabbed some of the popcorn the ended up making.

"Please Adam help yourself." Bree gave her brother a look.

"Aw thanks sis!" Adam threw and arm around her neck.

"Anyways, guys this is Natalie, her family moved in down the street, Natalie, I think you've figured our who Adam, that's Chase and that's Leo." Bree pointed to Chase and Leo while wrestling herself out of Adams grasp.

"Nice to meet you-" Natalie was cutoff by her phone ringing, "Hello? Hey dad, yeah? Ok I'll come now. Bye! Sorry that was my dad he wants me to come home something about my sister setting something on fire I gotta go, it was nice meeting you all" Natalie smiled and gathered Kelsey up, and walked towards the door.

"Bye!" The boys and Bree chorused as she smiled and waved then shutting the door.

Bree curled up on the couch with Holly watching cartoons with Adam, as Leo and Chase left to go help Davenport in the lab. As Bree drifted into unconsciousness her last thought was, 'Wasn't there a burn on my hand?'.

**Thanks for reading please review! And I will try to update my stories but I'm too tired tonight anywho, ****_I don't own Lab Rats, wish I did but I don't so ? sad face._**** And I want to explain one thing, I am a brase fan, as long as it is mentioned that Bree and Chase are not related in the story. This is a Brase fic and I will mention it now and in next chapter which will actually be coming soon so love you all, night! **

**XOXO LadyLove131 **


End file.
